Pitch Black
by Animelover5510
Summary: A 'Goth girl' follows the Guardians and meets the Boogeyman whom she's always had an affection for...what happens then? Bad summary, I know. R
1. Chapter 1: Fears

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rise of the Guardians or any characters sadly. Enjoy!**

I walked across the street, wearing all black as I always do. I suddenly heard loud shrieks of laughter and when I turned around, I saw ice forming a path down the road while kids sledded over it. "That's unnatural..." I muttered and warily followed them. I was about twelve blocks away when I saw a black cloud rise up like a wave. "Okay...that's _really_ unnatural. What is going on?" After that, several colors glided through the air. All these strange things flying around...it was like a movie or something. "Is that...a dinosaur?!" I started to jog. When I found the group, they were having a snowball fight like none of that had happened. I hid behind a tree and gaped at what I saw. Santa, The Tooth fairy, The Sandman, the Easter bunny, and Jack Frost! Even some yetis. I looked around and saw the Boogeyman. He was always my favorite because I liked dark stuff. He looked absolutely heartbroken. Why didn't they include him? I thought Santa and all them were supposed to be nice but they were excluding him from the fun. I picked up a snowball and chucked it at him with a giggle. He looked at me and I grinned, casually strolling up while tossing one around in my hands. "You looked kinda lonely. I don't usually do this kinda stuff but...wanna play?" He looked at me incredulously. "Do you know who I am?" "The Boogeyman right?" "Aren't you afraid of me?" I tilted my head "Not really. I more admire you. I'm not scared of anything really." He circled me with a vicious smile "Everyone's scared of something." I shrugged "I have no need to be afraid of anything." I hit him with a snowball again and backed up with a grin. He spluttered as he wiped off his face. "This is the part where you throw one back." I smirked He blinked for a moment then stooped down and picked up a wad of snow. "Um..." he floundered to make one. I walked over to stand next to him. I got a little rush as I held his hands. "Look...you take the snow and circle it around like this...got it?" I let go and he tossed it at me. "I think so." He smirked and I grinned evilly. "Good." I threw another one at him and we had fun until I got hit in the face by someone else's snow. Pitch looked shocked as it dripped off my face. I turned slowly to see everyone cowering and looking at a grinning Jack. I rocketed one at him and it hit him in the face as I smirked. "Game. On." I threw some at everybody and made a fortress. "Pitch! Over here!" he looked angry again when nobody threw any at him. He quickly ran over and crouched beside me. "What?" I threw one at Jack and crouched, pushing the Boogeyman up. I peeked around the wall to see Jack staring at him in shock. "Revenge!" He cried and one flew over to hit Pitch in the face. They all included my friend in after that. I smiled and got up, brushing myself off. He had a hesitant smile on his face while they all played. I put my hands in my pockets and walked away. I was glad that he was happy. "Wait!" I heard a smoky voice call. I turned to see Pitch running up to me while all the Holidays watched him guardedly. "Yes?" "I never caught your name." I smiled. "Just call me Raven." He smiled fully and my heart stuttered. "Well then, thank you Raven." I smiled back "No problem Kage." "Kage?" I smiled and continued walking "Look it up." I sat in bed and smiled as I thought of him before falling asleep.

Pitch Black P.O.V.

I watched her walk away and felt something strange twinge in my chest. "Kage?" I turned around only to see the Guardians looking between Raven and I. "What?" I growled "So...she's...interesting..." Jack said finally "What about it?" "You two would make good couple." North spoke up "What?!" I stumbled backwards. They'd lost their marbles. "That's true mate. I think she took a fancy to ya as well." Bunnymund said while Tooth and Sandman nodded "I am the Boogeyman! I don't need anyone." I melded into the darkness and silently followed her home. I had to find out what her fear was. Everyone had a fear. I slipped into her room and loomed over her. "Lets see what you're afraid of..." I wafted my dust on her excitedly and saw the images play above her head. Her eyebrows drew down as she dreamt. I continued to watch her and was soon confused. "No...please..." she whimpered I pulled away and blinked rapidly. "She's afraid of...me not...liking her?" I was thoroughly baffled. I sat on the floor and watched her sleep. Why would she care if I didn't like her. I soon saw Sandman's dust come in and destroy my nightmares. She smiled blissfully and sighed, "Pitch..." I jerked backwards into a chair and gasped. She was dreaming of me? And a good dream? She got up after a while and I hid quickly. What was going on?

**Yo! If you want a new chapter, tell me and if not...tell me that too! :D Until next time, this is Animelover5510, signing out! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

**Me: Okay, here we go. Disclaimer-*tackled* **

**Jack:I wanna do it!**

**Me: *Holds out hands* Alright! Have at it...**

**Jack:*grins* Animelover does NOT and never will own Rise of the Guardians, or any of us. *sticks out tongue***

**Me: *sobs in dark corner***

I groaned and got up, catching a case of the midnight munchies sucked, but it really blew when it was in the middle of a good dream. I took a bite into the peach. Yum. I slunk back up to my room and sprawled out on my bed. "Wonder why Pitch didn't come...No! He's a busy spirit and he can't just focus on you. What kinda weirdo expects a nightmare?" I groaned and rolled over "Problem little bird?" A voice crooned, almost making me purr in appreciation. I shook away the blush so I could turn with a smirk. "Now what-" I hadn't expected him to be so close. He was a foot away from me. I jumped backwards, floundering "So-so why are you...here?" "I was going to bring you a nightmare, but you awoke." He chuckled, the sound making me close my eyes a little to savor. How people hated him was a mystery. He curled around me and my eyes flew open as my breath caught. No way was this happening in real life. "So, Raven..."He whispered in my ear, "Do you fear, the Boogeyman?" He nipped my ear sharply to get his point across. I shakily reached out a hand to touch his exotic, sharp face. Many dark and frightening images popped up but I didn't care. I was cradling his face. I sighed in pleasure and rubbed my thumbs across his thin lips...lips that were oh, so inviting. The Boogeyman scrambled backwards angrily. "Why don't you FEAR me?" He yelled "I looked at him and sighed, "Because you have dozens of people who fear you, but none who love you. I wanted to be that someone." I just realized I said I loved him. "I an the King of Nightmares! I need no one." He threw some Nightmares and left in a huff. I sighed. "Great job you moron, now he'll never come back for sure." I rubbed my head and lied back down.

Normal P.O.V

Both people hadn't noticed A frost imp, a Tooth Fairy, A Rabbit, A thick man, and a sandman hid across the street, watching the whole exchange. Jack looked at them all once the dark man left. "Oh, he likes her." The other Guardians nodded but frowned when they saw the familiar glint in his eyes. "Jack...don't go getting any ideas in the pretty little head of yours." Toothiana tapped him gently on the temple. "We HAVE to set them up!" He exclaimed "Mate, that's not our place, Can you imagine how furious...on second thought, That's a great idea Frostbite!" Aster thumped him on the back as North chortled behind them. "Us? The Guardians as match makers?" "You'll get to make gifts and little outfits..."Jack cooed slyly as the big man crumbled "That is vonderful idea Jack! So proud of you!" He picked up the youngest spirit in a constricting bear hug. "North...can't...oxygen...world...fading..." Santa set him down quickly "Sorry Jack. Just very excited." Jack couldn't breathe enough to reply for a moment. "Okay...well here's what we're gonna do." He managed as they all circled around him, awaiting instruction.

**Ooh! What'll happen next? *shrugs* Dunno. **

**Pitch: Tune in next time or I'll haunt your dreams...**

**Me:*pushes him away* No! *smiles and waves* Until next time, this is Animelover5510, signing off! *salutes* R&R ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Prepositions

**Disclaimer:**

**Raven: Animelover doesn't own this movie or any characters...except me. *sighs* Can i go now?**

**Me: ^-^ Yes, thank you for your help.**

**Raven: Whatever. *leaves***

Raven P.O.V.

"Raven breakfast is ready!" "I'm right here." I grumbled while sitting down. "Good morning Raven." My little sister Dove greeted cheerfully. "Moing Brut." I mumbled around a mouthful of eggs and toast. "Why are you so mean to me Raven? I'm only being nice. Right mom?" "Raven, be nice to your sister. And Dove, please go get your schoolbag ready." "Yes mommy." She grinned at me before pushing her chair over my toe. "Oops! Sorry big sis!" I clenched my eyes shut and hissed, "You better run and hide because as soon as I get up, you're dead, you brat." She squealed as she tore up the stairs. "Raven-""It was an accident, right? Whatever. I gotta get to school." I dumped my plate in the sink. "See you later." I grabbed my skateboard then rolled out. "Hey! Wait up!" I looked up automatically and was surprised to see someone running towards me. I looked behind me but there was nobody there. "Thanks…I've been… calling you for…five minutes…" He panted "Do I know you?" "Um…you were at the snowball fight yesterday right? So was I." "So, after one little event, we're suddenly the best of friends?" "Well…I…I'm sorry…I thought…" He faltered and the fear came into his eyes. Good. "Well, now you know. See ya." "Wait! I had a question…" I rolled my eyes. "Don't you have school kid?" "Jamie." "Eh?" "My name. It's Jamie." I sighed, "Alright then, what was your question Jamie?" "Why were you hanging out with the Boogeyman? He's evil." I narrowed my eyes and smirked. "Maybe I'm evil too. All he can do is mess up your dreams…do you want me to tell you what I can do Jamie?" I said ominously. His eyes widened to saucers. "Boo." He ran away quickly. "Don't talk about him like that." I muttered to myself before pushing forward.

Normal P.O.V

Jack and Aster looked at each other then back at the rapidly disappearing black form. "Wow…well, have fun!" The frost spirit smiled and clapped the bunny on the back before flying away. "Oi! Stupid trouble maker. Leaving me 'ere with 'er…creepy lil ankle bitah." He sighed and hopped after her.

Pitch P.O.V

I smiled a little. That was a good scare and I got some fear off of it. "Maybe I should snatch you up before those pesky Guardians can get into your head." I grinned and melted through the shadows after her. "Raven!" She turned and her eyes widened. "Pitch? What are you-" "Join me." "Huh?" I noticed the Easter bunny coming up and grabbed her hand. "Come on, we'll talk somewhere else." I transported us to the lair. "So, this is the infamous Boogeyman's lair? It's neat." "Thanks. I decorated it myself. Tea?" She shook her head. "I don't really like it." "Suit yourself." I had my shadows bring me a cup. "I"ll get straight to the point. I want you to join me. And together...we can take down those vicious Guardians and rule the world in fear."

**Ooo! Cliff hanger! :P I'll update as soon as I can. Animelover5510, signing off! *salutes* R&R ;)**


	4. Chapter 4:With laughter in my skull

Disclaimer: I'm sorry...I don't have a funny disclaimer this time...We'll have to go original...So…I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any characters...cept Raven...ON WITH THE STORY!

Pitch P.O.V

She blinked, twisted a finger around in her ear, adjusted herself, smiled, and laughed, "Sorry, could you repeat that? I'm afraid I heard you wrong." "You heard me right. I want you to join me to take down the Guardians." "Are you serious This is a joke isn't it? To get back at me for last night. Don't worry, I was lying anyway." She growled and looked away. I rubbed my chest as a sudden pain lanced through it. "Don't be vain. I just want to take down the Guardians. That is all I need you for. You're nothing to me." I said harshly. "I know…"She looked down so her hair masked her face. I saw her shoulders tremble slightly and heard her breath hitch despite her efforts to remain silent. "Raven…" "I'll help." I just barely heard her whisper throatily. "What?" I expected her to turn me down for being so heartless. She suddenly jerked her head up to scowl at me. "I said I'll help!" she yelled. I felt my eyes widen as I took in hers. They had a crazed sort of look in them. I realized she had been laughing, not crying. This could get...interesting.

Raven P.O.V

I knew it...I knew he didn't care about me at all but I still got my hopes up. I chuckled at my stupidity. Why would someone as great as him care about somebody as common as me. He wanted a commoner like me to help him. You'd be crazy to pass that up. So of course I'd help. "So what do you want me to do?" He shook his head then grinned. "I want you to scare everyone along with me. If a Guardian gets in your way...kill them." "I'm mortal. How can I kill a Guardian?" I asked He looked at me for a moment. "Well...I'm going to kill you."

:O Say Whaaaaaaaaaaat?! :P I know! You hate me now for leaving you hangin. You'll love me in the next chapter. But anyway, Animelover5510, signing off! *salutes* R&R! ;)


	5. Chapter 5: New Nightmares

**Disclaimer: *peeks around* Jack's not going to tackle me right? Okay. *steps out with a smile* I don't own Rise of the guardians-umph!**

**Jack: *tackles* Or any characters-ooph!**

**Bunny: *tackles*or any characters...dang it ya bloody show pony!**

**Jack *wheezes with a snicker* beat cha…**

**Pitch: *snickers* Except my dear Raven of course.**

**Bunny and Jack: Huh?**

**Pitch: You forgot to say except Raven. See you freaks later. *leaves***

**Bunny and Jack: …..*look at each other*...PITCH!**

**Me: *gasps* Heavy...dieing...help…*passes out***

Raven P.O.V

I looked at him in confusion. "Huh?" "That'll be a bit later. For now just relax and enjoy some tea." "I told you I don't like tea." I muttered. He looked at me for a moment. "Hmm...I see. Okay then." He took a sip then came and knelt in front of me. I blushed at his closeness. "Wh-what?" He mashed his lips to mine. "Guh!" I squeaked as a warm liquid dripped down my throat. He pulled away and licked his lips. "Sweet nightmares Raven." He said as my body set on fire and everything faded away.

~1 month later~

Normal P.O.V

The guardians all crowded around a very frightened Jack in a corner. "Jack! Ve have not heard from her in month! You said that nothing vould happen. Vhere is she?" "Yeah mate, so what's next in your brilliant plan?" "Jack...you promised nothing would happen." Sandy made rapid, illegible signs above his head. The youngest Frost spirit looked around and cowered. "Hey now...guys...guys…" He finally huffed, stood tall, raised his staff, and pounded it down to send out a blast. "Hey! Listen to me will ya! I know you're worried but calm down! I planned this all out okay? He won't…" He suddenly froze. "Jack?" his eyes went wide. "Oh no…" They all turned to see what he was staring at then were horrified as well. "Bloody Hell…"

Raven P.O.v

I felt a hand brush against my cheek. "Raven...wake up." A velvety accented voice purred. My eyes fluttered open to a beautiful face. "Wh-where am I?" "Home." "Oh…" All my memories suddenly flooded back. "Pitch...what happened? Did you put the fire out?" He looked puzzled. "There was no fire." "But...my body was on fire." He suddenly developed a look of understanding and laughed, "That was just the nightmares sinking in." "What…?" "See for yourself." he led me over to a tall mirror. The reflection I saw caused me to gasp. "Is...that me?'' I put a hand up to my face in shock. "Yes. Say hello to the new Raven." The person staring at me had smoldering golden eyes, slight fangs, grey skin, a sharp face, and long, flowing midnight black hair. Her attire was completely black. On her arms was a tattoo of black sand that spiraled up to her neck. She was dark and beautiful. Everything I wasn't before. The Boogie mans hands traced the dark trails over my skin with a faint smile. "This mark shows that you belong you me and no one else." I traced over them as well with a shiver. "It's beautiful." "You can control the shadows now and frighten children. You'll do it for me...won't you Raven?" He curled around me, tugging lightly on my hair. "Of course Pitch." He smirked "Good. Then you should get going. We've got a lot of work to do if we're to kill the guardians." "Right. See you later then.'' I left quickly to work. I went to the playground first. "Hello little one. Want to play a game of Hide and Seek?" I whispered to a small child, glancing at his mother to make sure she wasn't watching. She was too occupied on her phone. She deserved this. "Yeah!" He said enthusiastically. I grinned "You hide and I'll count to 10 okay? Ready? Go!' One...two...three…ten." I sent small shadows after the boy. He hid in a corner and watched the frightening shapes slowly approach him. He was afraid and sobbing quickly. I tapped the woman on her shoulder. She turned angrily. "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" I smirked. "I just thought you'd be concerned as to where your son went is all. Sorry to waste your time." I strolled away as she was suddenly taken by fear as well. This was just too easy.

Normal P.O.V

The Guardians looked up at the globe. "Why are lights going out so quickly? Must go investigate now." North grabbed Aster and threw him in the Sleigh before he could hop away. They arrived at the area of the fading lights. "Where is problem?" "Oh no…" Tooth mumbled. "What?" Everyone asked. She pointed to a dark figure scaring a small child. Bunny threw a boomerang at it. The person dodged it easily and turned with a grin. "Well, well,well. If it isn't the Guardians." "Raven!"

**I'm about to pass out so sorry that this is so lame. R&R, Animelover5510 signing out! (n_n)**


End file.
